It's Time
by JazzyJayKlaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel sat in the familiar auditorium as he waited for the 'William McKinley High School - Class of 2013' students to start dancing through the archway, just like he had done the previous year. He was only waiting for one person though, Blaine Anderson.
1. Hello Kurt, Goodbye High School

**It's Time**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt Hummel sat in the familiar auditorium as he waited for the 'William McKinley High School - Class of 2013' students to start dancing through the archway, just like he had done the previous year.

You're probably wondering why someone as successful as Kurt Hummel would return to his high school, the place where all teenagers experience traumatising events from slushy facials, to getting impregnated by the worlds biggest dumb ass. If anyone should know about witnessing such behaviour, it was Kurt.

You see, Kurt was bullied when he roamed the hallways of McKinley. He was shoved into lockers, had is phone knocked out of his hands... He had even been sexually abused, all because of one tiny piece of information. Kurt is gay. He dealt with it of course; he said they were just a bunch of Neanderthals. That was until David Karofsky had terrified him with a death threat. Kurt couldn't handle it then, he couldn't handle the fact that he was too scared to get out of bed and go to school.

His father soon found out and simply refused to let his son proceed to be educated at McKinley, and transferred him to Dalton Academy. The school that has a zero-tolerance bullying policy. The school where Kurt felt safe. The school he had spied on, when he met Blaine Anderson. But that's for another time...

So there Kurt was sitting in the extremely uncomfortable chair, watching as the room filled with teary parents, waiting for their child to graduate high school and officially become adults. Kurt was sat in the front row waiting for a particular someone. He felt like he hadn't seen Blaine in decades -_but it had only been a few months_- and he felt his heart swell when he thought about the fact that it was less than ten minutes until he would see his face again.

Once the auditorium was filled with people conversing with one another, Kurt saw Principle Figgins take the stage. Kurt wondered whilst the room fell silent. _Really, he still works here? I expected Coach Sylvester would have forced him to resign by now_. He smiled as he remembered the determined Coach of the Cheerios and her bitchy comebacks. Kurt realised that he should actually be listening to what Figgins was saying and sat up in his seat to concentrate on the Principle.

"Hello. I welcome you all to the 'William McKinley – Class of 2013' graduation ceremony. First of all, I would like to say that the rumours of my wife's girlfriend being a lesbian are untrue." _Wait…what?_ An awkward silence fills the room, breaking now and again by a few people coughing uncomfortably. Kurt's eyebrow furrowed as he replayed what Figgins had just said in his mind.

"Now…" Figgins continues, "It is time for the 2013 graduates to enter." The sound of music immediately quietened the voices of one or two parents chatting. It was so loud that Kurt could feel his body vibrating with the beat of the drums. He realised everyone was standing except him and jumped up quickly from the seat with a smile tugging at his lips. _This is it. I'm finally going to see him! My cute, handsome bushy haired boyfriend! _

Figgins' voice echoed through the microphone once again. "Please welcome onto the stage, Sam Evans!" The auditorium roared with applause and Sam entered with a wide grin. He ran to the end of the stage with a flick of his blonde hair and accepted the diploma. He chuckled and waved then turned and walked to the small band.

"Tina Cohen-Chang!" Tina smiled as she entered the archway and skipped to collect the scroll and joined Sam who enveloped her in a big hug. Kurt smiled as he watched his friends graduate high school.

Figgins smiled at their enthusiasm and called out again, "Blaine Anderson!" Kurt's heart quickened. _Okay…here we go! _

Blaine stepped through the curtains with a coy smirk on his face. He was wearing his usual suspenders and bow tie under his graduation gown. Blaine's eyes searched the crowd whilst he danced in his dapper way that suits him so well. Kurt giggled loudly and Blaine seemed to hear him as his golden-hazel eyes found Kurt's greyish-blue ones. Kurt's heart stopped and Blaine's smile widened, showing his perfect teeth. Blaine ignored his scroll and ran straight to Kurt, almost knocking him over in a deep kiss. Kurt smiled into the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Blaine, sweetie! Go and get you're diploma!" Kurt said loudly so Blaine could hear him over the insanely loud music and chatter. Blaine nodded happily before hopping back onto the stage and accepting the roll of paper with an obvious spring in his step. Blaine walked to the group of graduates already on the stage hugging and smiling at them, whilst his eyes remained on Kurt's.

Once the Class of 2013 were on the stage, Figgins silenced the small band and everyone took their seats. The auditorium was uncomfortably quiet. The Principle slowly walked to the microphone in the middle of the stage. He pointlessly cleared his throat to drag out the time so the tension could grow.

"I believe that the New Directions, McKinley's 'Glee Club', would like to perform one more song before they leave high school…for good this time. I don't want any Finn Hudson's this time around, seriously." A few people including Kurt chuckled at the thought of his step-brother being in the Army for sixteen days before shooting himself in the leg, being the clumsy self everyone was used to. "So, here are the New Directions!"

Some of the graduates got into a position before the music started up. Kurt thought he recognised the song as Blaine walked so he was centre stage, his eyes on Kurt the whole time. He took the lead, swaying as he started to sing.

**Now I've had the time of my life.  
No I've never felt like this before.  
Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.**

Kurt remembered Sam and Quinn doing this at Sectionals one time and smiled at the memory. He couldn't believe how much time had passed since then. Kurt realised that he hadn't seen Quinn since the two of them left McKinley after graduation. He had the sudden need to get in contact with her again.

Tina joined Blaine centre stage with a sad smile, remembering that this was their last performance. She took over, singing her part of the duet.

**'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you**

It was nice to see Tina finally had a duet. She had a beautiful voice, but it wasn't that strong, so she never got big parts. Blaine stole the song again, singing it just like Sam and Quinn had sung it previously.

**I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me**

**We saw the writing on the wall**  
**As we felt this magical fantasy**

**Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each others hand  
Cause we seem to understand the urgency ooh  
Just remember!**

**You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be****love****(This could be****love)  
because**

**I've had the time of my life no I've never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you**

**Hey baby, hey baby**

**With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control  
Yes I know what's on your mind when you say  
"Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)  
Just remember!**

Blaine did a dance move that he clearly messed up. It was sort of a twirl or flip in the air. Once Blaine landed he tripped over his own feet and fell head first onto the stage floor. An epic fail. Kurt burst out laughing and Blaine laughed along, winking at Kurt. He got up of the floor and continued his duet with Tina.

**You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
(I can't get enough of.)  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be****love****(this could be****love) because**

**(I've had) I've had the time of my life no I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you!**

The song finished and the audience stood and cheered, some sniggering at Blaine's fail of a dance move. Kurt wolf-whistled loudly and Blaine grinned the cute grin he knew Kurt melted at. A few minutes later, everyone had returned to their seats and all the graduates were in a group again. Figgins was on the stage with the microphone in his hands. The sides of his mouth twitched for a brief moment before he spoke.

"Parents, guardians and friends. I give you 'William McKinley High School – Class of 2013'" The graduates cheered and threw their hats in the air with glee. Some hugged and laughed whilst others cried, knowing that that was it. No more high school. Kurt remembered what it felt like. Being happy because you were free, no studying or assignments needing to be done, happy because your life was finally beginning. But being upset because it was guaranteed that you won't see some of your friends ever again, upset that life was only going to get harder than it already was.

Kurt had it easy though, he almost immediately got a job working as an intern at Vogue when he didn't get into NYADA like he wanted. But he lost Blaine, they drifted apart. Then Blaine went to visit Kurt in New York, only to tell him that he'd been with someone, someone who _wasn't_ Kurt. Kurt was broken then, he didn't eat or sleep and people noticed. Luckily, they got through it and now are more in love than ever. But there are still bad days. Everyone has bad days.

Kurt was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the graduates leaving the stage and the audience leaving. Kurt only noticed when Blaine wrapped his arms around him fro behind, kissing Kurt's neck grinning.

"Hi." Blaine said a few seconds later.

Kurt snapped out of his trance and turned around to face him and kiss Blaine on the lips softly. Blaine deepened the kiss, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back, making him shiver at the touch. Kurt mirrored Blaine's position but brought one hand to Blaine's hair to tug at it, he moaned in response. Kurt didn't know how long they were there but it felt like eternity. Finally, Blaine pulled away looking straight into Kurt's now greeny-blue eyes. Kurt exchanged a shy smile with him, taking in Blaine's bright red swollen lips and slightly messed up hair –_that made him look so hot- _and took Blaine's had in his own, entwining their fingers perfectly.

"Hey sweetie! You're an adult now!" Kurt replied enthusiastically. Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Blaine's smile grew as he said, "I know! I feel so old!" Kurt smacked his arm playfully and Blaine chuckled. "So Kurt, how are we celebrating?" He added, hunger growing in his eyes.

"It's a surprise!" He answered. Blaine's eyes filled with lust as they walked out of the auditorium and into the parking lot. Blaine pulled his eyes away from Kurt to see what he was smiling at. _Of course_, Blaine's parents. He spotted them and frowned, looking disappointed that they weren't celebrating the way he wanted to.

Kurt saw his change in mood and added, "Don't worry Blainey, we'll definitely be doing that later!" Kurt winked before walking to Blaine's parents, swaying his hips in a way that Blaine thought should be illegal.

_Wow! That's it then.. I'm finally done being a high school student. _Blaine thought with mixed emotions. Amazed at how quickly the past four years has gone. Sad that he wouldn't be returning to McKinley in September like he normally did. Excited that he was moving to New York with Kurt, his beautiful boyfriend, the love of his life. Life was good.

Blaine began to follow Kurt to his mother -_who currently has tears streaming down her face. Happy tears!_- and father -_who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat-_ awaiting to congratulate him.

Blaine's mother ran to Blaine. "Sweetheart! I'm so proud of you! _We're_ proud of you!" She said breathlessly as she buried her head into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just chuckled and smiled up at his father as he patted Blaine on the back.

"I couldn't of done it without you though." Blaine replied with a glance at his parents and Kurt.

"Don't be stupid Blaine! You're amazing! Just like your old man!" Blaine's father commented with a smirk. His wife stepped away from Blaine to smack his father's arm and added "And we love you Blaine."

"Yeah, we do. I'm so proud of you Blaine." Kurt sniffed, tears falling down his cheeks. This caused Blaine's eyes to water._ How did I, Blaine Devon Anderson, random citizen of Ohio, manage to get the perfect soul mate? _Blaine walked over to Kurt and embraced him, squeezing him tightly. Kurt returned the same amount of force and giggled.

Blaine turned his head so his mouth was next to Kurt's ear and whispered, "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson."

_Yeah_, Blaine thought still holding Kurt,_ my life is only just beginning._


	2. Parents and Embarrassing Memories

**It's Time**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt was sat in the back of Blaine's parent's car as they drove away from McKinley for the last time. He was so proud of the boy sitting next to him, his cutie. So proud of Blaine graduating high school with perfect grades -_though he should expect it coming from a school like Dalton Academy._ Kurt thought back to the perfect school. The place where he felt safe, where he had met the love of his life and all of his goofy friends. A smile played on his lips as he recalled Nick and Jeff starting a food fight in the cafeteria. Kurt didn't know how, but the next minute the two boys were both naked –apart from their boxers- and were lying on the wooden floor with the Principle screaming at them. Kurt missed those days.

"What's on your mind?"

Kurt turned to see Blaine smiling at him softly, showing a great amount of love in his golden-hazel eyes, the same ones Kurt adored.

Kurt smiled back and replied, "That time with Jeff and Nick and the food fight." Blaine chuckled, clearly remembering that day.

"God, those two were insane!" Blaine said through his laughter. The car was filled with a comfortable silence, with a beautiful tune playing from the radio. That was until a song came on that made Kurt's face turn red from embarrassment, his face burning from the memories his brain was providing him.

**Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends,  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied**.

**Here we go again.  
We're sick like animals,  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight.**

Kurt risked looking at Blaine from the corner of his eye to see Blaine staring down at his hands with a giant smirk on his face. _Great! That's all I need…I'm never gonna live this down, am I?_ Kurt groaned faintly and looked away from him, looking out of the window trying to act casual.

**Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.  
**

Kurt peaked at Blaine again. Blaine was fidgeting slightly, obviously trying to contain his laughter. Kurt shifted in his seat uncomfortably. It was suddenly like an oven in the car.

**Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in.  
It's getting heavy,  
And I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide.**

I do it every time  
You're killing me now!

Blaine couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out laughing. That part was always the bit that got him. He remembered Kurt swirling his hips in a circle, trying to act sexy but failing miserably. Blaine thought it was awfully cute, however. Kurt was just like a baby penguin back then. Blaine was coughing up the laughter that came out of him and he just couldn't stop, his face turning pink as he ran out of breath.

Kurt groaned in shame. "Blaine! Please don't laugh…" Kurt sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, baby..." Blaine choked out, gaining enough breath to laugh even harder. "…It's just your face expressions were hilarious!" Blaine breathed deeply, swallowing the gasps of air he was inhaling. He turned to face Kurt who looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. Blaine reassured him, "But, it was adorable Kurt. You were adorable, and you still are." Kurt gave Blaine a genuine smile as the song continued to play.

**And I won't be denied by you,  
The animal inside of you.**

****  
Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, exchanging a grin and burst into song, shouting the lyrics out.

**Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.**

Hush hush the world is quiet  
Hush hush we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa I won't sleep tonight.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin'

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight!

"Well…that was a lovely performance boys…just not so loud next time, okay?" Blaine's mother said turning around to face the two teens who forgot that adults were even there. Blaine simply chuckled and reached for Kurt's hand, holding it tightly. Kurt leaned and kissed him on the cheek in return.

Once they finally got to the Anderson household, Blaine's father sent Blaine upstairs to get dressed into something more formal. Moments later Blaine returned from his bedroom wearing black Capri pants –_rolled up at the bottoms of course-_ a long-sleeved pale pink shirt –_which was also rolled up at the sleeves_- and black leather shoes with matching suspenders and bowtie. His hair only slightly gelled to give a laid back look. Also because he knew Kurt loved his wacky curls, even though Blaine didn't himself.

Kurt took one look at Blaine and felt the heat return to his pale face. He loved how Blaine could still make him blush by doing the littlest things. One of the many things Kurt loved about Blaine.

Blaine seemed to catch Kurt's reaction as he walked over to him and gave Kurt a simple, soft kiss, remembering that his parents were still lurking around. It was then that Blaine realised how Kurt was dressed –_not that he hadn't noticed the way his boyfriend dressed_- today his dress sense just seemed different. Kurt was also wearing a long-sleeved button down shirt that was rolled up, but his was crystal white. He had a waistcoat on that was midnight blue, which matched his skinny trousers perfectly. His shoes, like Blaine's, were black and laced up. Kurt had glittery silver coloured bowtie, which effortlessly brought the whole outfit together.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine whispered, showing pure love in his eyes as they stared into Kurt's now glassy blue ones, looking right into Kurt's core. Kurt's face turned a deeper red and Blaine couldn't resist. He brought his lips to Kurt's, in a hard but meaningful kiss. Kurt responded quickly, giggling into it. After a few seconds, Kurt pulled away. They both watched each other's now swollen lips and unsteady breathing.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug before asking, "How are you so perfect?" Blaine just smiled against Kurt's cheek, breathing in the familiar scent of Kurt, mixed with vanilla from his shampoo and conditioner_. _

Blaine's parent's walked back into the room, exchanging a smile with the two boys. Blaine's father picked up the car keys from the windowsill saying, "Let's go then!"

Kurt clutched Blaine's hand as they walked to the car, not releasing the grasp as they climbed in. They sat in the back, smiling at each other as they drove away from the Anderson household.

Blaine realised that he had no idea where they were going and asked, "Are we going to Breadstix?"

Kurt giggled and replied with, "No dummy, we aren't going there." Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine on the cheek and added, "And I'm not telling you either." He put his mouth to Blaine's ear, whispering "It's a surprise."

Blaine shivered at his boyfriend's tone of voice and closed his eyes, secretly cursing his parents for being there. Knowing that they couldn't do anything heated giving the situation, he moved to give to give Kurt an Eskimo kiss, who responded immediately. _I love these days, when everything's just…perfect! _

Before they knew it, the car had stopped –_and to Blaine's surprise, his parents had dropped them off_- outside a four-story building. It was pretty impressive if Blaine thought so himself. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arm and sighed, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Ready to celebrate?" Kurt asked innocently, though his face expression said differently.

_Okay, I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared right now._ Blaine thought. What was inside this building? It looked like an entrepreneur's building, with the glass windows and dark framing. Why would they go there to celebrate an eighteen-year-old's high school graduation? "Yeah, let's do this..."

Kurt sensed Blaine's confusion and giggled. The sound made Blaine relax; it always had and always will. The two boys walked through the doors to a giant hallway that was uncomfortably quiet. Okay, now Blaine was scared.

"Kurt, this is like a horror movie waiting to happen. I can see it now, The Slenderman's gonna come up from behind us and torture us to death!"

Kurt burst into a fit of laughter, his blood going to his cheeks. Blaine thought the vision was adorable, despite the situation.

"Sweetie," Kurt said once he had calmed down. "You watch _way_ too many horror movies." Kurt smiled before continuing, "You're such a baby! Now, stop complaining and open that door."

"No, I see what you're doing! You want me to open it first so the killer can get me while you run away screaming." He really didn't want to open the door.

"Blaine." Kurt said with a serious tone of voice, "Just open the door."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a pleading expression, using his puppy-dog eyes, but soon moved towards the door once he realised there was no way out of this one. He grabbed on the door handle and took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing._

He opened the door to loud cheering and applause. He saw all of his high school friends, the one's he just graduated with and some that weren't leaving until next year. All of the New Directions were there. Blaine turned to Kurt with the biggest grin on his face.

Kurt smiled and kissed him softly on the lips and saying, "Happy graduation, cutie." Blaine chuckled and leaned in to kiss Kurt again, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Okay Hobbit! You can eat Hummel later!" Blaine looked to where the sound had come from. Stood there was the girl Blaine had suspected, wearing a red skinny dress and black 5-inch heels.

Santana flashed a smirk at Blaine and Kurt before pouring a drink of red wine for her and Brittany, who had also just graduated. "Let the party begin!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Oh, this was gonna be fun.


	3. Body Shots and Music

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this one! I've just been so busy with school and stu-HAHAH! Yeah right! Like if _I_ do homework! ...No, I've just not got around to doing it until now, so I apologise.  
So here it is...  
**

**It's Time**

**Chapter 3**

Kurt watched Blaine pour himself and Kurt a drink of red wine. _Jeez, how'd I get so lucky? I'm so glad I picked him out of the other guys on the stairs to talk to that day_. Kurt thought and smiled at the memory. When he learned that the Warblers were like rock stars, when he met Blaine Devon Anderson, who sang about teenage dreams.

Blaine returned with two glasses full of dark red liquid. "Okay Kurt, I've checked to see if they're blood or not." Blaine still had the idea of a serial killer coming to get them in his head, so he was being extra careful. "And..." He continued, "Its wine, but I _had_ to check didn't I?"

Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's madness. _God, he's insane sometimes!_ Kurt sipped at the alcohol he had just taken from Blaine. Kurt looked at Blaine –_who returned the gesture_- and grinned. Kurt leaned forward and pecked him softly on the lips. Kurt took off; walking through the crowd in the sexy way he knew drove Blaine crazy.

Blaine chuckled and went to follow his soul mate, but was stopped by Brittany. "Blaine Warbler! Where's my happy, happy unicorn?!" She shouted over the beat of the music. _Brittany's already drunk?_ Blaine thought._ But the party only started half an hour ago…Lightweight!_ Blaine pointed towards Kurt in reply.

Brittany's eyes followed Blaine's finger and she grinned when she found him. "Okay!" She squealed. "Let's go!"

Blaine was about to protest but realised he was already being dragged by the arm to Kurt.

"Unicorn! Oh, unicoooorn!" Brittany screamed across the room. Kurt turned at the sound and smirked when he saw her pulling Blaine through the giant group of people.

"Hey Britt!" He replied enthusiastically. "Where's Santana?" Kurt asked, smiling at how loopy Brittany was already. Before you could even say 'Christian Dior', Santana's voice filled the room.

"Okay ladies, guys…and a certain Hobbit…" She glanced at Blaine with an evil smirk. "I think it's time for some games! BODY SHOTS HERE WE COME!" Santana shouted before getting some guys to pull a table into the middle of the room. "Who's first?"

The room roared in response as two people moved towards the table, Brittany and Sam. The loopy girl lay on the table and laughed in excitement.

"Na-uh, Trouty Mouth! That ain't happening again! She's mine!" Santana spat at Sam who was just about to pour the Tequila all over the blonde's stomach. Sam sighed and handed Santana the alcohol.

The Latino girl poured the liquid on Brittany's flesh before licking it back up again, the crowd going wild with excitement.

Blaine smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. "I'm glad they made it work out." He said watching as Santana grabbed the Lime from Brittany's mouth.

Kurt looked at Blaine before answering, "Yeah…" Kurt grinned up at Blaine. "You wanna have a go?" He gestured to the two girls.

Blaine, surprised at Kurt's question nodded. "Yeah…will you do it with me?" He whispered into Kurt's ear, smiling.

Kurt giggled and turned around to face Blaine. "Well, I'm not going to let you lick anyone else's skin, now am I?" Kurt winked and grabbed Blaine's hand before making his way up to the table.

The room burst into applause once they arrived in the middle of the room. Kurt smirked at Blaine before untying his silvery bowtie and midnight blue waistcoat and then later, unbuttoning his shirt, never taking his eyes off Blaine.

Blaine watched Kurt hungrily as he stripped from his clothing. _He's _so _beautiful_ Blaine thought. Finally, once Kurt was bare-chested, he lay down on the smooth wooden table and put a Lemon in between his lips. Santana tossed the Tequila to Blaine before he walked up to Kurt smiling.

The song _Do You Think I'm Sexy_ began to play in the background and Blaine grinned widely, thinking that _that _was the perfect song to lick your hot boyfriend's flesh to. Blaine slowly poured the alcohol up and down Kurt's torso, teasing Kurt by adding a few more drops of the liquid. Kurt groaned impatiently.

Blaine returned the bottle to Santana before leaning to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Someone's eager…" he growled playfully.

Kurt groaned even more at Blaine's comment. Suddenly Blaine had gone from Kurt's face to the top of Kurt's pelvis, just before the waist band of his pants. Kurt gasped at the feeling of warm breath hitting his skin, followed by Blaine's lips and tongue, an amazing sensation.

"Oh…_Blaine…_" Kurt said breathlessly. Before he knew it, Blaine had straddled him and started dragging his tongue up the porcelain body. Kurt shivered in delight.

The crowd went wild as soon as Blaine had sat on his boyfriend, either cheering on the two boys or cheering because they were too drunk to do anything else. But Blaine didn't mind, not when he had one gorgeous Kurt Hummel underneath him.

Blaine reached Kurt's nipples and swirled his tongue around the left one, making Kurt moan deeply. The sound made Blaine smirk into the skin as he felt himself harden. Blaine continued for a second before resuming the journey upwards. Blaine met Kurt's neck at last and sucked it, biting softly.

Kurt grinned "You can't do this to me here…" He purred to Blaine who was still munching on his neck. Kurt knew once Blaine was done, there would be a mark.

Blaine chuckled before releasing Kurt's neck and biting the Lemon from his mouth, squeezing the juice onto Kurt's lips and spitting it onto the floor. He looked down at Kurt whose eyes were crossed between a green and blue colour. _I am the luckiest guy alive. He's beautiful, so fucking beautiful. _Blaine thought and he must have been thinking truthfully because he didn't curse much.

He continued to look down at the outstanding figure before capturing him in a deep kiss, letting his tongue slip into Kurt's mouth and exchange the taste of Tequila. Kurt groaned when his taste buds absorbed the alcohol and he pulled away from Blaine, grinning up at him.

It was just them two. The other people at the party had simply disappeared, they weren't there anymore. To Kurt and Blaine, it felt like they had all the time in the world as they stared at each other, taking in their soul mate's appearance.

"Okay! Let's let someone else have a turn, huh?"

Blaine and Kurt looked over to see Puck holding the bottle of Tequila. Blaine sighed and hopped of Kurt and held out a hand to help Kurt up. Kurt smiled and accepted the help before pulling Blaine into a passionate kiss. _Two can play that game_. Kurt thought sneakily. A few moments later, Blaine pulled away looking flustered.

"What was that for?" He asked innocently, acting like he had no idea why Kurt had invaded his mouth.

Kurt pointed to his neck "You attacked my neck, I attack your mouth!" Kurt's eyes went wide as he blushed. "Oh my God! That sounded _so_ wrong!" He laughed to hide his shame.

Blaine laughed and embraced him. "It sounded hot!" He growled then smirked. "Are you still keeping your promise for later?" Blaine asked.

"Of course Blaine, always!" Kurt turned away to get another glass of wine, swaying his hips playfully. Blaine watched in amazment.

"That's not fair, Kurt! You can't do that to me!" Blaine called as Kurt disappered into the roaring crowd, not before he winked over his shoulder at Blaine and pretended to drop something, bending down and sticking his butt in the air. "TEASE!" Blaine called again. _This is gonna be a long night!_

**Reviews?_  
_**


End file.
